1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a braking fabric or canvas which is fastened to the base of a carrier projectile which contains articles of submunition, through the intermediary of a fastening device, wherein the canvas is spread apart or unfolded after the separation of the base from the carrier projectile and is provided for the retardation and change in the trajectory of the base relative to the articles of submunition.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A braking fabric of that type, which may essentially have a function like that of a braking parachute, or, in essence, a carrier projectile for articles of submunition which is equipped with such a braking canvas is known from the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,171, assigned to the common assignee of this application. In that particular instance, the braking fabric or canvas is equipped with centrifugal masses or flyweights, which are preferably fastened to the braking canvas through the intermediary of fettering lines. For the spreading apart or unfolding of the braking fabric there are hereby employed the centrifugal forces which exert their effect on the flyweights or centrifugal masses, and which are initiated as a result of the spin of the carrier projectile and thereby through the spin imparted to the base of the carrier projectile. Hereby, during the spreading open or unfolding sequence of the braking fabric, mechanical strains can be encountered in the braking fabric, which not only may obstruct the uniform unfolding of the braking fabric, but forces can also become effective herein which can lead to the damaging of the braking fabric. With regard to the fastening device for the attachment of the braking fabric to the base of the carrier projectile which contains the articles of submunition, in this known carrier projectile this preferably pertains to a retainer ring about which the braking fabric is slung with its inner edge portion. In this manner, there is obtained only a relatively small connecting region between the braking fabric and the fastening device. Inasmuch as the totality of the mechanical forces which become effective during the unfolding sequence come into play in the braking fabric within this relatively small connecting region between the braking fabric and the fastening device, there are produced comparatively high stress loads in this region.